Dawnmiester Chronicles
by ScoobyGal55
Summary: Ever wonder what life was like with Dawn in seasons 14? Told in the POV of Dawn, we explore what could have happened, her feelings troughout this time, and clues toward her bigger future.
1. My sister sucks

1 Authors Note: I understand that somebody had an idea like this but I swear it'll be different. I swear.  
  
  
  
2 Dawnmister Chronicles  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I hate my sister so much. She's making us move to some stupid place called Sunnydale. I mean my life is in LA, but does she care? No. All she cares about is herself. She wakes up in the morning and say "Look at me. I'm so special. Maybe today I can burn down the school gym, getting me kicked out of school. Then I can blame it on vampires. Things that aren't really. Then we can move." I think the only reason she did it was because her stupid boyfriend dumped her.  
  
In two days I'm going to have to move and it sucks. Not only that, but now everybody at school refers to me as the sister to the psycho. It's embarrassing. Even my best friend Amber says stuff like that. I'm a total loner. At least I won't ever have to see them again.  
  
I have to go. My moms yelling at me to go to dinner. Maybe I can yell at Buffy and make her cry. Sounds like a plan.  
  
Bye,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We're leaving now. I'm suppose to be packing up, but I have all these feelings I'd like to express. I hate my sister! She is such a pain. Right now she's not even helping. She's just crying 'cause Mom yelled at her for making us move. And she deserved it. But when I saw her crying I sort of felt sorry for her. Maybe she did have a reason for burning down the gym. But right now I don't care because I have to move away. Away from Dad, away from my friends, away from everything. And it's all because of her. How fair is that?  
  
Amber and I were crying. I hate to have to leave her, even if she was laughing along with everybody else. We had been best friends for 8 years. I promised to write everyday and that's what I plan to do.  
  
I should finish packing up. Or maybe I can guilt trip Buffy into doing it for me. Whatever. Like it would even make a difference. I hate her!  
  
Later,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We have now arrived in Sunnydale, the most boring place on the planet. There is NOTHING to do. The park is all broken and stupid. I bet babies wouldn't even want to go there. There is a Starbucks but come on. I'm 11 not 40. I was wishing for a welcoming committee or something but nobody even bothered to say hello. Well, maybe to Mom but not to me. It's like all the kids in this town are dead. Scary thought.  
  
I continue to hate my sister, even more everyday. Not even an hour ago she asked me, "Dawnie, do you want to look around town with me?" I of coarse said no. She should be glad I said anything at all. I just ran out of the room. She thinks a hug is going to fix this, it isn't though. I'm never going to forgive her. She doesn't deserve it. She acts like she is the most important being in the world. But newsflash: She isn't I will continue to hate her forever.  
  
Oh! Phone call. Got to run. I'll right later.  
  
Later  
  
The phone call was from this girl name Melissa. She wanted to invite me over her house for a small party with almost every kid she knows in this pitiful town. Mom said I can go. Maybe I'll make some friends. This day is starting to look up already.  
  
Leaving now,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I got home late last night. Mom wasn't mad that she had to pick me up around 9:30. I am so grateful. The party was okay. I met Melissa, who was super nice to me. I also met Sarah, she was okay but sort of snobby. Or she seemed that way. There was also Janice. I think she's sort o a rebel. I'm not like that, but I guess that shouldn't stop a friendship.  
  
When I got home, Buffy was sitting on the couch watching TV. I said "hello". I guess I forgot I was mad at her. Mom wanted me to go to bed, but Buffy convinced her to let me stay up until the show was over. It was nice. We just sat there, watching television. But I'm still mad.  
  
I miss Amber. I sent her a letter today. I can't wait to get her reply. School starts tomorrow. I've never been this excited about school. It's scary.  
  
Later,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I made a bunch of friends today. So did Buffy. I brought Melissa over and Buffy brought Cordelia. Cordelia's a lot like Sarah. I can tell she's popular by the way she stands. It's weird. I'm afraid Buffy's going to become popular, then ruin it, make my friends hate me, and then make me move away.  
  
Melissa was asking a bunch of questions about my sister and Cordelia was talking a lot about her dress. Buffy and I just stared at each other nodding to our friends. It was funny 'cause I think I tuned them out. When I began listening again, Melissa said that it was interesting what I had to say. I wanted to laugh. But I wouldn't dare.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Can you believe Buffy got in trouble already? I heard Mom the phone talking about Buffy skipping classes. She is so going to get busted. Buffy just came home. I'm going to listen to what they have to say. I'll be right back.  
  
An hour later  
  
Buffy got grounded and now she's sneaking out. I would tell Mom but I think it would be way too much fun to watch her. I'll write more about what happened tomorrow. And I STILL hate her.  
  
Later,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Last night was amazing. My sister is like a super hero or something. I cannot believe it. When she blamed the blowing up the gym on vampires I thought she was just being a pain, when she was really being some powerful hero girl, or something. I keep thinking that this can't be happening.  
  
Buffy is something called the slayer. When she said that I said, "I love that band!" I felt pretty stupid. A slayer is a girl with all this power to fight vampires and other demons. She doesn't really have a choice. It's just something she has to do. She has to put her life on the line so that the world doesn't end.  
  
Last night. I followed Buffy to someplace called the Bronze. It's a night club or something. She was there with some older guy. I heard her call him Giles. She was also there with a girl named Willow and this really cute guy named Xander. When Buffy found me she started yelling. But that Xander guy was really nice and he started making jokes. I was cracking up.  
  
Buffy told Xander and Willow to watch me. Buffy went the other way followed by the old guy. Xander and Willow started to talk. That's when I snuck away. I followed Buffy, yet again. I found a way in and watched as Buffy started fighting this guy with a weird face.  
  
Long story short, she fought and she won. The guy turned to dust! Man I wish I had that on tape! Buffy explained to me about the whole slayer thing and how I can't tell mom.  
  
The worst part of this is, that wasn't even the worst part (is this sad or what?), even though Buffy saved everyone they found some way to put the blame on her.  
  
My sister is a hero. I don't hate her any more. She's the coolest. I don't care what they say about her, she saved all those people and they'll realize it soon enough.  
  
Got to go,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My sister may be a hero, but right now she's a major pain in my ass. 


	2. Angel the awful vampire

The Dawnmiester Chronicles  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I had the weirdest day. Well, actually not. With everything that has been happening this is not even close to weird. But before this would have been weird. Sarah and I were talking and this girl gave us a slip for a talent show and my sister is in it! Can you believe it? Probably not because you're only paper but it was so odd, `cause Buffy has no talents. Unless she's going to slay demons (which I still haven't told about. She owes me.) and wear slutty closes. I can't wait to see it.  
  
Anyway, I was walking over to the high school and I went into the library, because Buffy wanted me to met her there. While I was walking I saw a puppet and I could have swore that it said something. I'm not sure what it said but it sounded like "It moves but I can't see it. It's not real. It's dead like me. Or soon."  
  
I swear. It's so scary. I quickly ran to Buffy. I was so scared. She told me she would look into it. I just hug her. I was soooooooooooooooooo scared. I'm so glad I have a sister who will protect me from dolls that want to kill me.  
  
Bye,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Now Buffy thinks the doll is evil. I knew I was right. She will soon bow to me.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Buffy didn't want Mom to see the performance but we went anyway. Man was that funny. They all looked bored and Cordelia can't sing. I was madly wishing for a pair of earplugs.  
  
Xander was up there. He looked amazingly cute. He did so well. Actually I shouldn't lie, he was horrible. But horribly cute.  
  
After the show, Buffy came down, embarrassed. We told her she did fine. I lied. Later she told me that the puppet was good and he was once a person. They were working together. I'm relieved.  
  
Except what about what he said? "It moves but I can't see it. It's not real. It's dead like me. Or soon." Was it a threat or was he prophesying his death. I don't know. That part I don't care about. But the it's not real. What the hell?  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Buffy came in late and she brought a guy. He was sort of cute, but he looked older. This morning he was still here. I stayed home sick. Buffy would never let me knowing that the guy was in her room. So I waited until Buffy was at school to puke in the back of Mom's car. Well, I didn't puke as much as spill some really gross soup on the seat. But Mom believed me although she did say "Did you have that Minestrone soup for breakfast?"  
  
When Mom went to work, finally leaving me at home, I went into Buffy's room and started looking through her diary for any info on the mystery guy. I heard rustling coming from the closet, so I walked to it and opened the door. He was standing there. In Buffy's closet! I yelled. He put his finger over his mouth saying "Shhh!"  
  
I shut up and asked why he was there and for him to give me a reason not to call Mom. He told me he got hurt the other night saving Buffy from some really nasty vampires. So I let him slide. I walked away from the closet and continued to look through her stuff. He told me to stop, but I wouldn't. This was my one chance to find out all her secrets.  
  
He walked out of the closet to get me to stop before Buffy found out. He was trying to "help" me. Anyway, when he walked out his arm caught on fire. I looked for a blanket to put it out. I was so scared for him. I turned back to him, after getting the blanket, and his face was all wrinkled and his teeth were pointy. He was a vampire!  
  
I screamed again. He rushed out of the room, from the window, getting on fire even more. I watched him run into the shade. I ran into my room and stayed there.  
  
When Buffy gets home she's going to find out more then she might want to.  
  
Got to run,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
When I told Buffy she flipped. She was so upset and called Willow and Xander. They came over and talked to her. Then later on the librarian came in, Mr. Giles. I asked Buffy why he was there and she said he was her watcher and now I'm totally confused. She needs to be babysitted. Ha! That's what she deserves.  
  
But now I feel sorry for her because she says she really likes ... ... ... liked this guy and now she'll have to kill him. I would hate that. She's going to patrol and I'm going to cover for her. If this is how it's going to be forever I'm going to have to quit this job for her. It so sucks. Oh well.  
  
I should run. I got a load of homework and I have to think of an excuse to get Buffy out of trouble.  
  
Later,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh my god! Mom's in the hospital. I was in my room studying (blah) and I heard my mom scream. I ran down stairs and saw a blond girl in a catholic schoolgirl outfit run out and Angel, the vampire from before, holding Mom, vamped out.  
  
I grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and ran at him with it. I slashed his shoulder. I'm proud of myself. I know I shouldn't feel proud, because Mom is in the hospital but if I didn't do anything I don't know what would have happened. He ran away just when Buffy came in the room. If Buffy doesn't kill him soon, I'll have to do something about it. I don't give if Buffy loves him, he hurt my mom and he deserves to die. I'm going to check on Mom. I sure hope she'll be okay.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Last night was an event filled night. I was staying with Mom and Mr. Giles, while Buffy went out to kill Angel along with Willow and Xander. Mom mentioned something about a friend that came over. A girl friend. All the while we thought it was Angel when it turned out to be his ex honey.  
  
Mr. Giles left to tell Buffy and I stayed with Mom. When they came back it turned out Angel was a good guy and they killed the vamp that hurt my mom. The end of the day ended with a sort of relief `cause Mom will be fine and can come home in a day.  
  
Now Buffy's all upset because the day ended with the guy she "loves" kissing her. She says " He's a vampire. I'm a vampire slayer. It can never work." Like I care! She got to mack on a hot guy and she's crying about it. Poor selfish Buffy. 


	3. My sister isn't dead!

Dawmiester Chronicles  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank the people who reviewed, few but greatly appreciated. It was so nice to know that I would finally get some good reviews even though I can't write good. I mean well. Yeah, yeah that's it. Anyway thank you so much. With out you (*cries a little*) this would never be possible. This is to my fans! I love you! (I'm just getting ready for the inevitable after I win my noble prize)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Mom couldn't pick me up from school, again, and Buffy had to pick me up. She had slayer work to do so she brought me to the library to do my homework. I started my homework in the back and I don't think anybody saw me come in. Buffy went to hang out with her friends, `cause she had a break in the work. She wouldn't let me come with her, which is so Buffy.  
  
While she went out I heard somebody come in, so I peaked out and watched that Angel guy come in. I'm not sure I like him. He did think about hurting my mom, which is a very bad thing. Anyway, he came to talk to Mr. Giles.  
  
They started to talk and I was curious so I went over to them and started to listen. Mr. Giles started to talk about some prophecy. I don't understand that stuff. I'm only 11 and I don't even think my sister understands it completely. Then Angel said, "No, it can't be. There must be some kind of mistake. Look through it again." Then Mr. Giles said, "I've looked over it thousands of times. But I've read it correctly. Buffy will fight the Master and she will lose. She will die."  
  
My sister would die. I can't except that. I know I always say that I hate her, but I don't. I love her and I don't want my sister to die. I made my presence clear. I started to yell at them. "No! I won't let my sister die. I won't let you kill my sister! I won't, I won't, I won't" I yelled in my loudest voice ever. I don't think I'll ever yell that loud again. "Stop trying to kill my sister! Stop! I won't let you!"  
  
That's when Buffy came in. She asked why I was yelling. I couldn't bring myself to tell her. So I make Mr. Giles. And he told her. And she cried. I ran to her and hugged her. She yelled at Mr. Giles. She said "I don't want to die. I'm only 16, Giles. I don't wanna die."  
  
I have to stop know. I really can't stop crying. I don't want my sister dead and that's all there is to it.  
  
Bye  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't write too long. Buffy just came in my room and said "I'm going to fight him. I have to. Dawnie, if anything happens to me tell Mom everything." I yelled at her. I didn't want her to go. I don't want her to die!  
  
I'm going to follow her. I'm going to stop her from dying.  
  
Bye for now,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My sister isn't dead! I'm so happy. Know what makes me even more happy? I saved her. I watched from a distance while. They were talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. He bit her and threw her in the water! Once he left I ran toward her.  
  
I yelled so loud, as I helped her out of the water. I kept yelling and yelling for help. Xander and Angel ran in and helped her. Xander used CPR and saved her live. I hugged him so tightly. Buffy got up and kicked that stupid Masters ass! She kicked him all the way back to the hell she belonged to. I was so proud.  
  
Afterward I got to go to the Bronze for their party. Buffy thanked my for saving her life, but I couldn't even explain how much I would have hated myself if I didn't do a thing.  
  
I'm just so happy my sister isn't dead!!!  
  
Later,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm going to LA for the summer with my dad. I'll probably see Amber, which I'd love. Buffy doesn't want Dad to know about being a slayer. Ever since she died she's been acting weird. But I'll probably won't notice much. I'm sooooooooooooooooo glad my sisters not dead. 


	4. Xander the Great

Dawnmeister Chronicles  
  
A/N: Again I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing. I write fics and they seem to be passed by so I really appreciate everything. I'm going to try to updated daily, but there is a chance that I may not get to it because of homework and the possibility of being grounded. I love everyone who has reviewed and so far no bad reviews. That's one point in the Yay column.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm so mad at myself. This summer I went to my dad's house in LA and I totally forgot my diary (which is you). So I'll bring you up to speed. Buffy is being a real pain. Even though I saved her life she's acting mean. She was all avoiding us and she met up with a friend and she didn't say anything about it. Dad bought Buffy and I a bunch of clothes. I saw Amber. We hugged for about 30 minutes. Then I ran out of breath and had to push her off. We practically spent the whole summer together. When I didn't spend time with her I spent it with Dad.  
  
The summer was almost over when Dad made us meet his new girlfriend. I hated her. She was trying to act all nice to me. But it was so phony. I think I remember her from Dad's office once before. I asked Buffy what she thought but she ignored me!  
  
When we got home Buffy took me on patrol, `cause Mom had to work double shift at the gallery. I was excited but I think she was trying to skip all the places vampires might go. I also think she was looking for Angel. She did nothing but think about him all summer. Or so I think. There must be a reason she was ignoring me.  
  
Anyway, we saw Willow and Xander get attacked by a vampire. Buffy ran and saved them. It was cool. I like watching them turn to dust, it's funny. Xander does too. I couldn't stop staring at him. He's so cool, and cute, and nice. He's the only one who acts like I'm a human being. The others act like I'm not even there. Like I don't exist. Even Mom.  
  
I should go to bed. It's been a rough time.  
  
Bye,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Melissa threw me a welcome back party at school. It was fun. I got a chance to talk to Janice. She's cool and all the guys like her. I went to the high school after the party, which ran a little late and I saw Buffy talking to Xander. He was all bloody. I watched from a corner because Buffy would get sort of mad.  
  
He told her that Willow, Giles (Buffy told me to call him that), Ms. Calendar, and Cordelia were kidnapped by vampires. Buffy ran out. Later I found her walking with Angel. She said she was over him but she so isn't. I followed and by the time I found them Buffy was smashing some bones and then she went and hugged Angel.  
  
That girl only thinks about herself. Anyway, Buffy made sure Mom knew I went out without permission. All the other things seemed to slip her mind. I got grounded until Buffy's open house, which I will make sure ends up badly.  
  
Later  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Mom finally told me I could go out. This week has been hell and a half. But at least every time Angel came in I got to tease her and make sure he would leave by calling Mom upstairs every once and a while.  
  
Tonight we are going to Buffy's open house. She's in charge of it, which may turn out to be a disaster. But isn't that what I promised her?  
  
I should go.  
  
Bye,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I told Buffy open house would be bad, but I really didn't expect that. Everything was going as I planned. I made sure Mom found out about everything Buffy had been doing in her classes. Willow always tried to stop me, but I'm unstoppable.  
  
Mom had to have a talk with the principal. When she came back she was really mad at Buffy and said we had to go home. I started to follow Mom out but then these guys crashed through the window.  
  
Next thing we knew people were running amuck. Everybody was trying to get out but the doors were locked. I was scared. I look back in the diary and I'm realizing that I say that a lot ever since I found out Buffy was the slayer. I guess more happens to you when you no the truth.  
  
I ran into a closet along with Cordelia and Willow. We stayed in there for hours until Buffy finally realized that I was missing.  
  
Too bad I couldn't get Buffy. She got off Scott free, just `cause she saved all of our lives. That is so not fair.  
  
Later  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Last week a girl, Ampata, had to stay over. It was some sort of exchange student program. She was suppose to be a guy. There was something wrong, I knew it.  
  
She started hitting on Xander, which made me angry. I mean its not like he's my boyfriend, but I think I have a crush on him. He asked her out to the dance! And I couldn't even go to mess up their date! Turns out she was a mummy. Buffy killed her or something. Serves her right.  
  
Bye,  
  
Dawn 


	5. Life of a slayer

Dawnmeister Chronicles  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tonight was Halloween. It was so cool. Mom told Buffy to take me to get a costume. So she took me to get one at this place called "Ethane's" I got this 70's costume. Next thing I know I turned into a hippie. It was weird. I was doing all this stuff but I didn't want to. Buffy turned into a princess and Xander turned into a solider. He so protected me all night. Buffy ran off and Angel, blah, ran after her.  
  
The day ended with me getting home with NO candy and Buffy and Angel having a make out session in her room. I never thought I'd say this but Halloween sucks!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ford came back. He was Buffy's major crush in school. Our old school. I think Angel was getting jealous. I haven't seen him again since the Bronze, which I didn't get to go in. I hope Angel didn't kill him.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
That Spike guy killed Ford. I officially don't like him. Even though he's cute, he killed someone. Xander told me that Angel and Spike have a history. So now I officially don't like Angel. But wait! I already didn't like him.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh my god! I was at the high school, where all things go horribly wrong, and this demon guy came in. Buffy pushed me behind Xander so that I could hardly see anything, except Xander rear end. And I'm complaining why?  
  
Anyway, the ended up killing the demon and Ms. Calendar the computer science teacher at the school, got hurt and Giles (it's weird calling him that. I think I'll stick to Mr. Giles) took her home. I hope she's okay.  
  
But this was the most excitement I've had all week. Way cool!  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Angel came over tonight, which sucks. I don't want him coming here anymore. He tried to hurt my mom. Even if he didn't do it he was thinking about it. I tried convincing Buffy that we only let people who are at least 98.2 in room temp in our house, but she got mad and slammed the door in my face. Then I asked Mom if we let dead things in the house and she said of coarse not. I stuck my tongue at Buffy but I don't think she saw.  
  
But to the point, Buffy came home late last night with a tattoo! She said the Halloween store guy put in on her but I don't believe it for a second.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Everyday Buffy would tell me that she was the only one. The only slayer. I knew she was a lair. How would that be possible, only one slayer? I mean, If there were vampires all over the world, why would they only make one slayer? It doesn't make sense.  
  
Anyway, this girl, Kendra, came in the library and Buffy said she was the slayer. I was in the library because Mom asked Mr. Giles to baby-sit me. I don't need it, but back to my story. She came to stop Spike from hurting Angel. Know what? I don't care about Angel. But Buffy does and I guess I can like him a little more. Or I'll try.  
  
Back to the point (I seem to be more off my game every single day), Angel got his ass kicked by Kendra. Spike got him and was going to use his blood to make this Dru chick better. I hear that it's a bad thing. Of coarse Buffy saved the day and it ended up with more kissing. Gross!  
  
I finally got to be introduced to Kendra 10 minutes before she left. She got mad at Buffy when she found out I knew about the slayer stuff. I guess slayers are suppose to be alone until they die. That's really sad. If somebody is alone they don't really get to live and seeing that slayers don't live long it's like they'll never have a life.  
  
I guess that's why they don't live as long.  
  
Just some thoughts. If only I could right a term paper about it I would so get an "A"  
  
Later  
  
Dawn 


	6. Getting used to it all

Dawnmeister Chronicles  
  
A/N: Here's some more. Enjoy. Feedback please.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Mom got a boyfriend! I can't take this. I'll admit something. I still hang onto the thought that Mom and Dad can get back together. But this Ted guy ruins it all. Now there is no chance. This isn't fair. Mom can't date yet. It's only been a year and a half. Buffy and me were looking at him with hate. He offered us food but what if it is poisoned to get us out of the way so he can take Mom away and murder her. Nah. That'll never happen.  
  
I'm out,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ted is such a jerk. I watched him hit Buffy just for cheating a little. Like he never cheated in his perfect existence. Then after hitting her he acted like nothing happened. She doesn't want me to tell anyone. I went to my room after. There are some noises outside I'll be right back.  
  
Later  
  
Ted is dead! I didn't like him but he didn't deserve to die. Buffy pushed him down the steps. If was a mistake. But she has all these powers. I had to be questioned. They asked if I saw Buffy get hit. I told the truth. Maybe I stretched it a bit to make her look like the good guy. Who is going to hurt? Ted? He's dead. No more harm can be done.  
  
Bye,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Right now Buffy and I are stuck in my room. We were talking and then I asked her to leave and she wouldn't. I finally convinced her to go (yes, screaming was involved). She tried to open the door but it was locked. So now I'm hiding in the closet and writing. I hope Moms okay.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Buffy won't tell me anything! She say's Mom was attacked and she won't say anything else. Even Mom is keeping it from me. All she'll say is men are evil. I don't understand. Oh well.  
  
Later,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Buffy is now 17. I went to the surprise party we had for her. We couldn't even really have a party though. Some vamps crashed it. Literally. Buffy came in fighting some ugly guys. Then when she killed them, she saw us and was so happy. She and Angel hugged for about a minute. He's sort of growing on me. He loves Buffy. I can see it. And she loves him more then anything. I think that they are meant for each other. She cried when she found out he was a vampire. Poor Buffy. Exact opposites, but exactly made for each other.  
  
Anyway, Ms. Calendar came in with a box. Buffy looked in it and an arm came out and attacked her! Angel got it off. They started talking about some unstoppable demon and I needed some chips. Not another death scenario. Willow's new boyfriend, Oz got me some cake. He's nice. Willow tells me he's in a band, which is cool. Maybe now Buffy will let me see him play.  
  
So they say that Angel has to leave town to get the box away from Spike and Dru so that the world won't end. Buffy couldn't stop crying. Her boyfriend was going to leave and for the first time since I found out that she had a 1% chance of living after 20, that I felt truly sorry for her. Poor Buffy on her birthday and everything.  
  
But it didn't turn out that way. The box got taken away and Buffy and Angel came back. I think she was sort of happy it got taken away. She has her boyfriend back and the world might end. Yay?  
  
Giles (I'm getting used to it) made me research almost all night. I slept maybe 4 hours, which sucks. I found out the guy can't be killed and that demons are bad. Nothing new and nothing good. Mom got mad at me `cause I wasn't suppose to sleep over Willow's house, but Buffy got me out of it by saying I was good all night. She wasn't even there. She went out to fight the Judge guy with Angel and she didn't come back to check in. She won't talk about it. I hope everything's okay.  
  
Need to go to school,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't stop shaking. I was at the library "doing my homework" and I took a break with Xander. We started walking. Then we saw Willow. Those two were fighting, but I don't know why. Then the lights went off.  
  
We looked around and then heard Angel, who had been missing. Buffy was upset about that. I ran toward him, as did Willow and Xander. He started talking about leaving a message for Buffy. I thought, Does everything have to be about her? And I got the answer. Yes.  
  
He grabbed my throat. I couldn't breath it was so tight. Willow tried to help me and he pushed me off of him and grabbed her. Xander yelled, "Don't do that!" And Angel said, "I think I do that" How lame?  
  
My throat still hurts. Buffy came in and saved the day as usual. I wonder why he's acting this way. You know how I said I'm starting to like him. I take it back!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Buffy came home last night and cried herself to sleep. Again I feel sorry for her. I hope Angel's just on drugs. That would make things better. Giles says that Angel may have turned back to Angelus who is this bad guy. They think he's gone back to Spike and Dru. Which makes it 4 against one. Does this mean we'll all die? I sure hope not.  
  
Later,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The killed the Judge guy without me. I wanted to come but Buffy said that I shouldn't be exposed to violence. Isn't it a little too late? At least he's dead. This means that the world won't end and I think Angel won't be any trouble anymore. I think he'll leave Buffy alone. He'll have to. Right?  
  
Dawn  
  
erH 


	7. Gotta love the Hate

1 Dawnmeister Chronicles  
  
  
  
A/N: I wanted to write like a million more chapters this weekend but ffn wouldn't work. Damn Computer! Anyway, now I'm going crazy because I got an email from ffn saying that I'm on somebody's favorites. This may be no big accomplishment but for me it is, seeing that I can't write. But I'm not only glad about that but that I have a hit. Actually two hits, but who's counting. (I am). So now all you have to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy. (Note: Every once and a while you may have to scroll.)  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Okay, now I know. Angel is evil. And from what I hear there isn't anything we can really do about it. Buffy goes to school everyday and come home crying every night after patrol (which she'll now do EVERYday.) I also think that everybody is mad at Ms. Calendar. Every time I go to the library she'll come in and ask how I'm doing. All of the others will look away from her, and I think she's only coming in the see Giles. They are so in love but now he's mad at her. I think that's so sad. Everybody should have somebody.  
  
Willow has Oz. Buffy had or still has Angel. Spike has Dru. Giles has Mr. Calendar. Xander and I have eachother. So that's the way it should be. I want no more fighting.  
  
Later,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't stop crying. Xander and Cordelia came over to baby-sit me. I don't need a babysitter but since it was Xander I was fine. I was in the kitchen getting a snack for everyone. I came back to the living room and they were making out!  
  
I ran up to my room crying. Maybe that was why Willow was upset before. I hate her and I hate him! I never want to see their pimply faces again!  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
So, I told Buffy why I was mad. She got grossed out but didn't say much. I think she went to talk to them about it later. But I get to go out and patrol with her seeing that there is a werewolf out there someplace. This will be so cool. For once I'm glad Mom had to go to the gallery.  
  
Bye,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Okay, so last night Buffy, Giles, and me went out looking for the werewolf. I hardly got to see anything because Buffy kept pushing me out of the way. God I hate her! Save the world or not, she sucks.  
  
Anyway, it turns out that Oz is the werewolf. I should be more surprised but I'm not. I guess this will strain the Willow/Oz relationship, but I hope that they can work things out. They're such a cute couple.  
  
I looked back through the diary and it seems that I've been writing mostly about Buffy and the Scooby Gang (that's what they call themselves). There is hardly anything about my friends and me. Nothing important happens. Nothing compared to what happens with them. I hate that her life is cooler then mine. She sucks.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just got a letter from Amber. She has a new best friend. She sent me a picture of them. Now I'm the sister of the slayer and friendless loser. I hate my life.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was weird, like I haven't been saying that enough. Xander did some sort of spell and every girl I know was chasing him. Janice and Michelle kicked me to get to him. Then I remember us all chasing him. It was weird. Every one was yelling, "I love you, Alex!" Who's Alex?  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I don't think I'll ever stop crying now. I hate everyone. It's all their fault. Buffy had to be so selfish. Always mad at people who don't so exactly what she asks for. Willow is a stupid follower. She'll do whatever Buffy wants her to. Xander will do anything for a laugh. Giles is a stupid watcher who does whatever the council asks. He loves Buffy too much and if she's upset, he's upset.  
  
And now because of stupid Buffy and her followers somebody is dead. Is she happy now? Jenny Calendar is dead because Buffy had to sleep with her boyfriend! Somebody that I liked as a friend, very much, is dead because they wanted what they wanted! And I hate each and every one of them.  
  
I hope that they are happy. Buffy is suppose to save peoples lives. But today she killed someone.  
  
Dawn 


	8. Sarah the vampire?

1 Dawnmeister Chronicles  
  
A/N: More. I want to know how much more you guys want. Tell me. I need to know.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I was upset before but now I think I can finally write down what happened that day. I went to school like any other day. Janice was flirting with this guy. It was sad because his girlfriend was standing right next to him. So Janice kicked her ass and walked away. Her mom got mad at her and kicked her out of the house. So she stayed over my place till her mom cooled down.  
  
We woke up in the morning and I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I found this yellow piece of paper near my toothpaste. I opened it up and it was a picture of Janice and I. I went to go show it to Mom but Buffy took it from me. Then she went to her room and called Giles. I listened and she yelled at him and said "Giles! He came in again. First me then Willow and now my little sister. If he even touches a hair on her head I'll kill him."  
  
I was happy that she cared. Sometimes she acts like she's there and then she's not. So I went to school happy. Who wouldn't be? Mom picked me up from school for a change and told me we were going food shopping. For a millisecond I wanted to tell her about Buffy being the slayer. But I wouldn't.  
  
We came back and Angel was there. I told Mom we should run into the house but she insisted on talking to him. He said, "I need Buffy. I'll die without her and she'll die without me." Mom asked, "Is that a threat?" I had to say something so I yelled, "Yeah, you'll die without Buffy because she'll kick your evil ass on the floor. Leave Buffy alone and leave me alone. Leave us alone! She doesn't like you anymore. She dumped your sorry ass!"  
  
Mom yelled at me for using "bad language" then Angel told her. He told her about when they slept together. Mom's face turned a color I didn't even know existed. She ran in the house and when he tried to come in, Willow said some Latin and he couldn't enter. It was so cool.  
  
Then Mom took us upstairs and gave us the talk. Sex is bad. I get it. I got it when Angel turned evil. We went down stairs and the phone rang. Buffy picked it up and fell to the floor. She handed it to Willow and she started to cry. I didn't know what happened. Mom came running in and hugged her. I asked what happened. Buffy said, "Ms. Calendar. He killed her. He…" Angel killed her. I broke down and cried. Mom hugged me and I just couldn't stop. I ran upstairs and wrote the other entry. I stayed home for two days. Then I finally decided to come back to school. Ms. Calendar was the nicest person, besides Xander, who I've ever met. Now she's dead. It's not fair and I hate Angel even more then I ever thought I could.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Remember Sarah? Well she hasn't been coming to school lately. It's been almost a month. At first I thought she had got the flu that has been going around lately (Buffy has it) but I heard that nobody in the school got it. So I really wonder what happened.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Minnie invited me to her small birthday "gathering". Mom said I should go and that I needed this with everything that has happened. So I went. At about 7 Minnie's mom took us to an ice cream parlor. I ordered vanilla, it was good.  
  
But to my point, Sarah showed up. She was really pale and didn't order anything. She kept drinking something out of a canteen. She told us she wouldn't be coming to school for a while. I'll really miss her, but even more I'm worried.  
  
Dawn  
  
P.S. Buffy is in the hospital. She had the flu and went patrolling. Angel came and attacked her. I hope she'll be okay.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I visited Buffy in the hospital. I brought her a card. She said it was sweet. Yeah right. I made it. I wasn't really going for sweet but I'll take it. Willow brought her some finished homework. Now I want to get sick. That would be so cool. Xander got her balloons and called them flowers. It was so funny. He's so funny. I hate Cordelia. She didn't even bring anything for the person who saved her life millions of times. Giles brought grapes. What kind of gift are grapes? Maybe it's British.  
  
I told Buffy about Sarah. She told me not to talk to her again until Buffy investigates. She thinks Sarah may be a vampire. But that can't be.  
  
Can it?  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Buffy got better and killed death. I really didn't understand the whole death thing but I'm glad she's better and Angel didn't get the chance to hurt her again. For now.  
  
Now she's looking for Sarah. I pray that Sarah isn't a vampire. She's so nice to everybody and doesn't a stake to the heart.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Turns out, Sarah isn't a vampire. She has Cancer and doesn't want to go to school in her last days. Poor Sarah. I hope she gets better she really, really doesn't deserve to die. I came over and brought her soup. She originally didn't want anybody to know but everybody has been really cool.  
  
But she's really sick. When I was over yesterday she started to yell at me, " You're not real! Get off of me! It's green, such a pretty shade of green. No! It'll destroy the world. You're not real! Stop!" I was so frightened and I left.  
  
This is the second person the tell me I'm not real. I don't understand.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Sarah died. Two people one month.  
  
Dawn 


	9. Feeling Safe

Dawnmeister Chronicles  
  
A/N: More. Tell me how much more you guys will be wanting. Thanx!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Buffy apparently got attacked by a ghost or got possessed or something. But nobody will tell me what happened. They all say "Dawn is too young and fragile. And blah blah blah. We suck for not letting her hang with us. Blah. Dawn may get killed. Blah." Well not exactly, but close. Something weird happened after the whole ghost thing though. ANOTHER person told me I don't exist. Mostly nuts, but is there a club on freaking me out.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Guess what? The worlds going to end.  
  
Aren't you happy? No? Me neither. You know, Angel sucks. I mean, Spike was okay until he decided to destroy the world. Which also sucks. But I don't think he likes Angel much. Maybe he'll help us kill Angel. Or is that just my hopeful side talking?  
  
Kendra came back and wants to help us save this world thingy. Buffy tells me that I can't help, but that just goes to show how much she knows.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I walked to the library after school and I heard Xander and Willow talking. They found a cure for Angel. Xander doesn't want to help him. But Willow says it may be our only hope.  
  
Maybe this is why I like Xander so much. We agree on so much.  
  
Giles thinks Willow can't channel that kind of power, but I believe in her. Even if what she wants to do is against my new religion. It's called: The Angelus Haters  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My life sucks. Why do some many people have to die? First Buffy, then Jenny, then Sarah, and now Kendra. I know it has to be Angel or another vampire not Buffy. Can you believe they think it's Buffy? I think the cops will blame every murder on her. It's like "Here's the slayer. She causes death." But it's not true.  
  
Buffy's in hide out and Xander and Willow were in the hospital. I hope everything works out for Buffy. I told the cops that this guy has been stalking Buffy and her friends and it might be him. The cops wrote it down but they won't look for him.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Remember Spike? The vampire that we all hate? Well he's in our house right now. I knew he was going to help us. It was a gut feeling. I ran upstairs and had to write about it. But I guess it's not much.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Buffy told Mom! She told her about the slayer stuff. Mom wouldn't believe her. I backed her up but Mom got mad and asked why I knew and not her. And she got mad at me for keeping a secret! But someday Buffy will tell Mom a secret about me or her or something and when I get mad everybody will be like "You shouldn't be upset. Stop feeling sad."  
  
Mom kicked her out, 'cause Buffy says that she has to save the world. But I think Mom wants to die because she didn't want her to go.  
  
I hope Buffy comes back. I really wouldn't feel safe with out her.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Buffy's been gone for a week. Willow says that they tried the spell but it didn't work. Buffy killed Angel and was so sad she skipped town. Poor Buffy. She saved the world and lost the only thing she wanted to keep in this world at the same time. It's horrible.  
  
But in a way I hope the time off helps her feel better. And in a way I hope she doesn't feel better and needs to come home to her sister and mother.  
  
I want her back. Now I don't feel safe. 


	10. My Angry Mother- Geesh

1 Dawnmeister Chronicles  
  
A/N: I have a feeling I will be writing less and less of this one. Maybe if I get a bunch of reviews it will give me some hope.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been two weeks since I've seen Buffy. Things have been awful quiet. Demons and humans. Mom now knows the truth about Buffy and she has made sure that I don't go anyplace near Giles. I don't know why she doesn't want me near but when I snuck out to hang with Willow and Xander she yelled at me because they were a "bad influence" just like my sister.  
  
Mom doesn't want to say it but she misses Buffy almost more then I do. I always have a feeling that Angel will barge in my room and kill me while I'm sleeping. Therefore I haven't gotten too much sleep. When Buffy was here I knew that I could just scream and she would come in and save me. But now that she's gone I will most likely be butchered in my room.  
  
Enough with thoughts of my inevitable death. I'm hungry.  
  
Later  
  
Dawn  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've had the greatest time with Janice. She's so cool. Mom finally let me out of the house and Janice and I went to the movies to see some stupid baby movie. But instead we snuck into an R movie. I got such a rush.  
  
I hope Mom doesn't find out. It's not like I'll do something illegal ever again.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
School should be starting soon and I feel weird. During dinner I started to cry just out of the blue. I miss Buffy and I keep thinking 'wouldn't she be home by now. She's run away before but that was before she was a super hero. What if she's out there hurt? Or worse dead?"  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
So school has started and Buffy still isn't back. I talked to Willow. She said that things are good between her and Oz and Xander and Cordelia were having problems (which made me happy). She also said that she also misses Buffy and all summer they have been trying to fill her place. But they can never fill in for her.  
  
Giles came over and that's when Willow mentioned she's becming a witch. That's so cool! Mom caught us talking and told me that it's Giles' reason that Buffy left.  
  
I snapped. "Mom! No! It's not his fault. Without him Buffy would be dead. It's your fault she left. You kicked her out of the house. You told her never to come back! It was you! That's why she's gone. You! That's why she went wherever she went." Mom shook her head. "Mom! You told her that she couldn't go save the world and she decided to do the adult thing."  
  
All she said was. "Don't you dare look up to her as a role model. You are my good one."  
  
I wanted to say: Mom except it, Buffy saved the world in a way you would never even dream of. She saved the world, period. You should be proud. Not mad.  
  
But I didn't. Oh well  
  
Bye  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Not much time. Buffy's back! Not dead, back!  
  
Dawn 


	11. Feeling like a Misfit

1 Dawnmeister Chronicles  
  
A/N: I've written more. I really hope you are enjoying this. If you are pleeeeeease review. Please? LOL. Anyway, review (did I mention that you must review?)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Buffy's back and I couldn't be happier except for the fact that everybody has been really quiet and hardly anybody comes over to visit her. There were more people over this summer when she wasn't here. I get that they're mad but how can they forget how many times she has saved us and the reason she left.  
  
She made and bad choice and slept with a guy she loved. And she really loved him. Really loved him. Then he went evil. Then he tried to kill her and her friends, and he succeeded also. Then she had to kill him, even though he stayed evil and that stupid spell didn't work. Then Mom kicked her out for trying to save the world.  
  
Well now I'm going to be sister like and stand up for her. They can all crawl in a cave and rot for all I care because my big sis saved the world.  
  
Anyway, now to the real important stuff. Tommy Jordan is like the hottest guy ever and when Melissa and I were talking he came up to us and asked if a seat near us was free. Melissa had to speak for me because I started acting like that cartoon dog with his eyes bulging out.  
  
He and his friend Misfit (I'm not sue if that is his real name) sat down. It was so cool. I hope he likes me. Here's hoping.  
  
Later,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tommy and Misfit came by again. I'm so happy. I came home and started jumping up and down.  
  
Mom's putting together a get together for everyone and she said I can invite Melissa. But little does she know, Willow and Xander are planning a big party for Buffy. Oz might even play. So if the party thing plays out maybe I'll ask Tommy.  
  
Bye,  
  
Dawn  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The party thing might just work out so I'm getting up the courage to ask Tommy. Maybe I can get Melissa to do it for me.  
  
Got to go to school,  
  
Dawn  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ughh! I got Melissa to go over to Tommy to ask him some Dawn involved questions. So she asked away and it turns out that Tommy doesn't like me at all. I hate this! When Melissa came back she told me that there was something she couldn't tell me that he told her.  
  
How can she not tell me? She's my best friend. Could it be that he likes her instead? I hope not.  
  
Dawn  
  
P.S. I got a letter from Amber. It's taken her forever to respond. She says she wants to run away and live with me. But I know that that would be the biggest mistake, like, ever.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The party is going on and I'm in my room. Why you may ask. Tommy and Misfit showed up. Turns out that Tommy doesn't like me OR Meilssa. But the only reason he's been near us is (1) he thinks my sister is hot (yuck) and (2) Misfit likes me (yuck even more). Can you believe it? This sucks. I mean how come my life is so  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
A zombie attacked me. This is so cool. I got attacked by a real zombie. I should be a little offened that they didn't want to eat my brains but Giles says they don't do that unless somebody tells them to. Whew.  
  
This has been an event filled week. I hope Buffy gets back into the groove (and school). I also hope she gets over Angel. Because she was so much better then him. She still is. I never liked him in the first place.  
  
Maybe I can fix her up. Hmm… Now I have serious thoughts.  
  
Leaving  
  
Dawn 


	12. Faith, Dawn, and Scott (get it Faith, Ho...

1 Dawnmeister Chronicles  
  
A/N: I wrote more out of politeness but I doubt I'll do anymore. Well maybe…  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
Things haven't been going very well. Mom won't let anybody come over. Not even my friends. It's not fair.  
  
I asked Buffy what happened while she was gone. She refuses to tell me anything. I hate that. So I said, "I covered your ass while you were gone. You owe me."  
  
So she said" Lets just say I went through hell."  
  
That doesn't tell me what happened. I want to know. There must be some reason she came back. She is so annoying. I wonder if she was speaking in code. This is so sad. I'm actually wondering what happened to her when my life is on the brink of greatness.  
  
Lily, the new girl, started to date Misfit, which got him off my back. And Janice is jealous all of a sudden. How sad.  
  
Dinner now,  
  
Dawn  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
When Buffy came home she was acting all bitter. She probably got beaten up by some ugly spider monster. Mom was upset because she was patrolling. She said, "Do you want me to die of a heart attack?" I didn't find that too funny. If Mom died I don't know what I'd do. I would probably die with her. I wouldn't last a week. I can't live with her.  
  
Later,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
At dinner tonight, Faith came over. She is so cool. She wears cool clothes. She has the coolest stories. And she's a slayer. Buffy is so jealous because she's a better slayer then she is. I wish she was my sister instead of Buffy.  
  
Well, I don't think that I should say that. Buffy did save my life a bunch of times. But I'm sure that Faith would too, and she wouldn't even get involved with a vampire that can turn into a psycho and kill us all, possibly destroying the world with it. Ugh. I'm going to go to bed.  
  
All this talk about Angel is getting me sick. I'm so glad he's out of our lives FOREVER!  
  
I'm out,  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
No fair! Buffy got grounded (along with me) for setting a vamp on fire out side, while I was watching, and she gets to go out to some Homecoming dance with Scott. Scott is such a moron. He was doing this stupid magic trick. He's like "Is this your card?" "No" "This one?" "No" "This one?" "No" "Okay good because it has to be this one." He pulled a card out of his shirt. "No" "oh"  
  
It was the first one. I just wanted him to be embarrass him. I wonder if it worked.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Finally! Scott and Buffy broke up! The only thing wrong with this picture is that Buffy isn't that upset. Not that I wanted her to be, it's just he was her boyfriend and she doesn't even care. I wonder if she has somebody else. Not that she was cheating on Scott. Buffy would never do that. I think.  
  
But what if she had a crush on somebody else or even an old boyfriend and they had asked her out while she was still out with Scott. She said no and he said come back to me when you're ready. Now that she's ready she can go out with him.  
  
Nah, I guess that's the beach novels talking.  
  
Bye for now,  
  
Dawn 


	13. Band Candy

Dawnmeister Chronicles  
  
A/N: I have more. If you want be to continue, review.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Buffy's selling chocolate. I tried it. It's really gross. I took one bite and then spit it out. But it looks like Giles and Mom are really enjoying it. They're even hanging out. Well if you'll call what they're doing hanging out. They just fight about Buffy. I feel like I don't even exist.  
  
Mom hangs out with Buffy during the day and every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday Buffy hangs out with Giles. The other days she spends at home studying for the SATs. And I get no time.  
  
Not that I care about time with Buffy. It's just that lately, even though she's a pain, she's been really fun to hang out with. It's almost like, even though she wants to mature, that when she has no boyfriend she's young again. I like young Buffy. I never knew that side of her.  
  
Mom is always worried about her. She hasn't known as long as I have. I know Buffy can take care of herself. Mom is just getting use to the fact that her daughter is this strong person, inside and out.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just found out that Buffy has been lying to Mom and Giles. She says that she's with Mom to Giles and she says she's with Giles to Mom. But she wasn't. Then she said that she was hanging out with Xander and Willow. But only I know that's a lie because Xander called the house 5 minutes ago and asked if Buffy was home.  
  
What's going on?  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Last night I talked to Buffy about what happened. I told her that I knew her cover was blown. Then she told me something I wish she hadn't. Yet I'm glad she did. She didn't tell anybody else. But she told me! I feel all special. Is this what all sisters do? Share these weird secrets?  
  
And yes it is a weird secret. The most horrible secret ever.  
  
Willow's spell worked. Angel got his soul back before Buffy had to kill him. it makes me want to cry. and now he's back. She doesn't know why, she just does.  
  
Just when I thought life was going to become simple again.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ok. What the hell is happening? Mom locked me out of the house! I was walking home and I saw Mister Giles through the window. But it wasn't regular Giles. He was all leathered up in clothes that all of Janice's boyfriends would wear.  
  
I tried to go in and Mom quickly locked the door. I knocked like a million times and nobody answered. Luckily I had you in my backpack.  
  
Right now I'm in the back of Mom's car. I hope Buffy comes home soon.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Buffy cannot drive! She's a maniac. Sure she's good at slaying but driving is another story. I'm in the back seat and Buffy, Willow, and Oz are in the front. This is horrible. I think I'm going to puke.  
  
Dawn  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
All the adults turned into kids. And Mom and Giles "did it". This is the grossest day of my life.  
  
I'm going to sleep. 


End file.
